


It all comes down to this |Traducción|

by thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis, Fluff, History, M/M, Museums, historian harry, short harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: "¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de Galileo entonces?"O:Harry es un guía turístico y entusiasta de la historia en un museo y Louis es el CEO en su tour quien necesita un tema para su fiesta de oficina. Ellos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.





	It all comes down to this |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomlinsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsoul/gifts).
  * A translation of [it all comes down to this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419027) by [tomlinsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsoul/pseuds/tomlinsoul). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra. Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Todo se resume a esto.  


Se mueve a través del museo y es un mirón: un par de ojos curiosos, husmeando dentro de historias que nunca fueron suyas para ver, para saber o para sentir, pero la culpa siempre se disolverá en obsesión porque él siempre respirará por la historia, y nadie nunca será capaz de quitársela.  


La historia estremece a Harry hasta las entrañas. Envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor y lo atrae hacia adentro, lo invita a oír un relato de escándalos olvidados, manchados de lodo -y él siempre ha escuchado. Durante las clases de historia se sentaría en la parte de atrás con su bloc, garabateando todas las anécdotas desechables que su maestro mencionaría, creando conexiones y divagando en introducciones que rogaban ser incluidas en algún tipo de ensayo. Se sentaría en los exámenes con la goma de su lápiz mordida hasta el metal y la punta desafilada, palabras derramándose en la página como si estuvieran enamoradas con el delgado papel archivo. La historia era su amiga. Es su amiga.  


xxx

El museo es tranquilo en las horas tempranas de la mañana, no abierto para el público todavía. En realidad, no necesita estar allí por otras dos horas, pero ama tener tanta historia abierta a él, sin molestias, ininterrumpida. Sus pasos son callados en el suelo de baldosas, anticipación ardiendo bajo su piel y emoción corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Presiona su pase en la puerta que conduce a las salas de Historia Medieval, y la mantiene abierta, un sendero de curiosidad tan fácil de seguir.  


Los ojos de Harry están brillantes mientras observa los modelos mecánicos moverse, representando una ordalía. Practica recordando toda la información que puede acerca de las exhibiciones, piensa en el contexto y cómo puede hacer los sucesos dinámicos y entretenidos para el grupo al que le dará un recorrido más tarde. _Control Religioso vs Monárquico_ , piensa. Ese zumbido parece estar de vuelta otra vez.  


La siguiente hora es gastada vagando por las salas en las que estará hoy. Antes en la universidad, todo el mundo tenía una preferencia bien por historia moderna o antigua pero Harry nunca entendió cómo alguien podía escoger una favorita. Él ama Mitología Griega y ama la Dinastía Tudor, pero ama los Clamorosos Veintes y la Revolución Rusa de igual manera. Le hace preguntarse si alguna vez amará a alguien tanto como ama la historia.  


Después de dejar las galerías mucho antes de que abrieran al público, termina su desayuno en la sala de descanso antes de dirigirse a su primer recorrido a las 9:25. Las exhibiciones todavía están tranquilas mientras hace su camino hacia el frente del museo, ansioso por conocer su grupo de tour para la mañana. Su nombre está impreso en un soporte -junto con un cartel en negrilla que lee los tiempos de su primer recorrido. Se estaciona a si mismo cerca de él diligentemente, listo con una brillante sonrisa y un sujetapapeles. A través de los cinco meses de su empleo, cosas como esta se han convertido en una segunda naturaleza, tan natural que duele.  


La primera persona que se encuentra es un muchacho más o menos de su edad, mucho más alto y más musculoso que él.  


"¡Hola, bienvenido al Museo de Londres!" dice alegremente, tratando de no estar intimidado. "Soy Harry y seré tu guía hoy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  


"Liam", facilita el hombre, "gusto en conocerte."  


Harry lo dirige a través de lo básico del recorrido y hace una pequeña charla hasta que el resto del grupo aparece y él puede comenzar. Justo mientras él empieza a caminar hacia la primera galería que estarán viendo, se les une un hombre alto usando una bufanda de tartán que luce costosa, medio corriendo para llegar al grupo. "Lamento mucho estar tarde," dice sin aliento, voz rítmica y sonora, arrastrándose hasta situarse junto a Liam.  


"Oh," Harry le sonríe al hombre, comprobando su sujetapapeles, "¡Pensé que nos faltaba alguien! Tú debes ser Louis."  


Mientras caminan lentamente a través de los pasillos, no puede dejar de robar miradas a través del grupo hacia Louis. Está conversando ruidosamente con Liam, acento oyéndose fuertemente a través del murmullo y es reconfortante. Él está atraído hacia eso.  


La Medicina Medieval abre su recorrido y Harry está en su elemento.  


"Una cosa importante para recordar al mirar estos instrumentos es que los doctores medievales no tenían idea de que causaba la enfermedad. La teoría principal todavía era la los Griegos: la enfermedad era resultado de los 'cuatro humores', flema, bilis negra, bilis amarilla y sangre, estando desbalanceadas," comienza Harry. "Algunos culpaban a los demonios, e influencias espirituales como el pecado, dado a la cultura excepcionalmente religiosa que controlaba la mayoría del país. ¡Den una mirada alrededor de la sala por algunos minutos y entonces nos reuniremos en la puerta para ir a la siguiente galería!"  


Su sujetapapeles está ordenado al azar, y empieza a halar la ruta y el horario hacia el frente mientras se aleja del grupo.  


"Así que tú realmente conoces tu tema." Levantando la mirada de sus torpes dedos, ve a Louis parado a su izquierda, una pequeña sonrisa a través de su cara.  


"Estaría sin trabajo si no lo hiciera," dice sinceramente en venganza, finalmente dejando sus papeles quietos. "De todas formas son cosas bastante básicas lo que le digo al grupo. Lo aprendiste en los GCSE*, pero cuando la gente quiere saber más, ahí es cuando mis verdaderos talentos son revelados." Su voz es jovial y ligera, algo acerca de Louis es fácil y refrescante. (Casi se siente como coquetear.)  


"¿Oh en serio?" sonríe Louis, voz retadora, "dime más acerca de las maravillas de la medicina medieval, Oh Sabio." (Definitivamente se siente como coquetear.)  


"Bueno, ¿te gustaría oír acerca de Enemas Medievales?" pregunta Harry, riendo suavemente.  


"Alguna vez lo haría."  


"Los enemas eran todo un delirio en esos tiempos, ejecutados con instrumentos bizarros llamados clisteres los cuales bombeaban una deliciosa mezcla de bilis de jabalí en el ano," dice, enfrentando el desafío con el primer dato asqueroso en el que pudo pensar.  


"¡Oh! Y el Rey Louis XIV de Francia tuvo 2,000 enemas, algunas administradas mientras se sentaba en su trono." Sabe lo que está haciendo, incluyendo la información acerca de un rey con el nombre de Louis, pero todavía no se arrepiente de nada.  


"Guau, eso es... algo," responde Louis, luciendo medio horrorizado. "¿Bilis de jabalí? ¿No podían sólo utilizar agua jabonosa?"  


"Esos fueron los días," suspira, fingiendo una expresión anhelante. Envía a Louis una rápida, coqueta sonrisa, antes de girarse hacia el resto de la sala y llamar tranquilamente por su grupo para que lo siguiera.  


Mientras avanzan a través del laberinto de historia antigua, Harry le habla a Louis, compartiendo breves, peculiares anécdotas llenas de escándalos reales y prácticas asquerosas. Louis reciproca con genuino interés y rápidos, inofensivos toques que no deberían hacerlo sentir de la manera en que lo hace. Las mariposas dan volteretas en su estómago mientras se mueven hacia la primera de las galerías de Ciencia, y no sólo porque es una de las pocas áreas en historia sobre las cuales no es inmensamente entusiasta. El fin del recorrido probablemente significa que nunca verá a Louis de nuevo y definitivamente no es lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle por su número.  


Empujando los pensamientos distractores a un lado, gira su mente al primer modelo del universo. "Kepler es una inspiración para este día, porque a pesar de sus empobrecidos, humildes comienzos describió tres leyes y creó un modelo que predijo que Mercurio pasaría delante del sol y mostró cuan esencial era el sol para el movimiento planetario..."  


_(*GCSE: General Certificate of Secondary Education; certificados de educación secundaria otorgados por asignaturas)_  


xxx

Una vez que ha respondido preguntas y todo el mundo está explorando las otras maravillas de la revolución científica, pasea a la exhibición de la calculadora temprana sólo por tener algo que hacer, realmente. Lee la leyenda y aprende nada nuevo, pero disfruta el refresco de memoria, las luces brillantes trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Fue estúpido coquetear con un visitante: nadie nunca visita el museo dos veces en un año, ni hablar de una semana o un mes y él probablemente nunca lo verá de nuevo. Que delirante de él pensar algo diferente. Harry gira de vuelta a la sala y, hablando del diablo, ve a Louis alcanzándolo, dejando la pequeña pintura de Galileo detrás. "¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de Galileo entonces?"  


"Bueno," Harry sonríe tímidamente como si no hubiera estado teniendo pensamientos sobre-involucrados sobre él, "él no era el tipo más interesante, pero solía escoriar a Kepler, ¿el tipo del que les dije? Diciendo que su teoría era porquería y todo eso, pero entonces en 1831, Mercurio pasó delante del sol justo como Kepler predijo, lo que estoy adivinando fue un poco de un golpe en las bolas, realmente. También se negó a creer que la luna controlaba las mareas así que él era un poco de un obstinado, genio gilipollas."  


Louis ríe ante eso y Harry siente como que necesita ese logro en un trofeo en algún lado -"Hacer reír a Louis". Mira hacia arriba a él tímidamente, cepillando su cabello hacia el lado y Louis mira hacia abajo y le sonríe suavemente por un momento.  


"Entonces, ¿te gusta el lado científico de la historia?"  


El momento no se ha ido en sí, pero se siente como algo explota y Harry se sonroja, se recupera.  


"Me gusta casi cada aspecto de la historia, pero la ciencia no es mi favorita. En la escuela estaba obsesionado con la Dinastía Tudor y ahorraba mi dinero de bolsillo para comprar cada revista BBC Historia que los incluyera, pero ahora ahorro mi dinero de bolsillo para comprar cada revista sin importar el tema. Sólo hay tanto para amar en historia, yo nunca podría escoger una favorita o menos favorita." Se siente como que probablemente se puso un poquito muy entusiasta e intenta compensarlo con un pequeño 'pero sí'.  


Louis no se ve aburrido. Está recostado contra una columna, concentrado enteramente en lo que Harry está diciendo y es diferente. Se siente especial, tener a alguien a quien le importe lo que tiene que decir en un nivel diferente que dentro de sus recorridos.  


"Te entiendo, amor," dice suavemente, "es bonito que tengas tanta pasión por algo como esto." Es casi anhelante, la forma en que lo dice, y si Harry no sintiera como que ya han compartido demasiado para dos personas en su primer encuentro, él podría preguntar. En cambio, sonríe por billonésima vez a Louis y reúne a su grupo para anunciar el final del recorrido.  


"Estaré haciendo un recorrido de Historia Moderna el próximo miércoles, pueden registrarse en la recepción o aparecerse ese día," concluye. "Espero que hayan tenido un recorrido encantador, siéntanse libre de continuar caminando a través de las galerías y hacer preguntas al personal alrededor del museo. ¡Gracias por acompañarnos!"  


Reúne su sujetapapeles y sonríe rápidamente a Louis antes de ofrecer un pequeño saludo y correr a la sala de descanso.  


La taza de té que prepara lo aterriza por un momento, pero su cabeza está corriendo y su piel está arrastrándose con la intensidad de las dos horas anteriores. Té tibio apacigua sus cuerdas vocales, doloridas después de hablar casi implacablemente, pero no apacigua su acelerada mente mientras piensa acerca del hombre que cambió tanto. Trata de no pensar acerca del vello facial ensuciando el rostro de Louis y cómo se sentiría entre sus muslos, o cuan fuerte y sólido lucía, cómo era más alto que él y tan tan seguro. Todas las cuales, por supuesto, son formas de pensar acerca de esas cosas directamente.  


xxx

Una crema pastelera está sentada frente a él mientras se desliza por su teléfono, disfrutando su descanso de 15 minutos de la frenética e implacable corriente de gente en todo el museo. Su compañera de trabajo, Jenifer, con quien nunca se realmente llevado bien, viene caminando con los hombros caídos por la puerta, sus ojos marrones luciendo aburridos como de costumbre. Ella trabaja en servicio al cliente y él no tiene absolutamente ni idea de cómo consiguió el trabajo ya que ella es probablemente el ser humano menos agradable en existir alguna vez.  


"Harry," ella arrastra las palabras con su voz monótona, "¿podrías llevar esta bufanda a la caja de cosas perdidas cuando tu descanso termine?" Lanza la bufanda hacia él y él la atrapa, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que pertenece a Louis, el suntuoso, costoso material suave entre sus dedos y siente un estúpido, inexplicable dolor en su abdomen.  


"Sí," dice lentamente, "por supuesto," pero cuando el levanta la mirada Jenifer se ha ido y él es dejado a solas con sus pensamientos.  


xxx

El siguiente recorrido de Harry no es hasta el miércoles, lo que significa que tiene tres días de comisariado o asistente de visitantes: decididamente la peor parte del trabajo. A veces está llena de conversaciones interesantes y llega a explicar las mejores partes de la historia a individuos curiosos, pero a veces son tres horas de dirigir gente hacia el baño. Raramente hay un término medio.  


Esta tarde es gastada en la galería Tudor en el Ala Oeste, la cual es un área de habilidad para él. Pasa el tiempo vagando por la exposición, estudiando las pinturas y practica preguntándose a sí mismo preguntas raras y desafiándose a recordar tanto como puede de su tesis de segundo año. Nada será mejor que una conversación, sin embargo, así que cruza los dedos y se encamina a través del museo.  


Se encuentra inmediatamente con una familia con dos niños jóvenes quienes están ansiosos por saber acerca de Enrique VIII y cuan gordo era, y él está de vuelta en su elemento, pensamientos acerca de Louis desaparecidos. Casi.  


A las tres, se encamina a la recepción donde reunirá sus archivos para el día siguiente y dirá hola a Linda -su amiga más cercana en el museo y prácticamente la otra única persona debajo de 30. Toca su paso a la puerta que conduce detrás del mostrador, viendo que Linda está ocupada con un visitante. Archiva su itinerario completo para el día y prepara su sujetapapeles antes de girarse para decir adiós a Linda, pero ve que el otro cliente se ha retirado y Louis está ahí hablando con ella en cambio.  


"¿Louis?" Pregunta, sorprendido de verlo de vuelta tan pronto, mariposas resucitadas en su estómago.  


Los ojos de Louis se pegan a él, un pequeño sobresalto de alivio cubriendo su rostro. "Harry, hola," dice tranquilamente, voz ligeramente jadeante.  


Linda se gira hacia él con una ceja levantada. "Ya que ustedes parecen conocerse, ¿estás bien con resolverlo, así yo puedo tratar con la siguiente persona? Estamos un poco demorados sin Terry."  


"Sí, sí, está bien." La cara de Harry se tuerce en una sonrisa mientras sale de la sala y se encuentra con Louis en el mostrador. Sus ojos azules están brillando mientras encuentran los de Harry, luciendo tan contentos de verlo como Harry había esperado. "¿Entonces, qué te trae de vuelta tan pronto?"  


"Bueno, volví a la oficina después de un cierto recorrido magnífico esta mañana," guiña suavemente, "y sólo me di cuenta de que había dejado mi bufanda atrás una vez que estaba sentado en mi escritorio. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?"  


"¡Oh, sí! La vi más temprano y la lleve a cosas perdidas. ¡Iré contigo a conseguirla! Odiaría que tuvieras que lidiar con los dinosaurios que están de turno hoy," ríe, cepillando la mano de Louis y señalando en dirección a servicios al cliente. Jodida Jenifer.  


"¿Cómo ha estado el resto de tu día?" Pregunta Louis.  


La pregunta es casual pero Harry no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente en respuesta.  


"Sí estuvo bien, estaba estacionado en las galerías de Modernidad Temprana así que estaba lidiando con los Tudor y los Estuardo, y tuve algunas conversaciones geniales lo que lo hace más fácil," cuenta felizmente, girado a la vuelta de una esquina. "¿Tú?"  


"Bueno, está este idiota en Ventas quien no paraba de arruinar nuestras negociaciones de contratos así que tuve que dejarlo ir, lo que nunca es fácil, pero fuera de eso estuvo bien, sí." Es un intercambio casual pero se siente tan malditamente natural que Harry sólo quiere hablarle por el resto de su vida.  


"Bien, tú espera aquí y yo entraré rápidamente y tomaré tu bufanda, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry le dice mientras llegan detrás de servicios al cliente. Su tarjeta lo deja entrar y encuentra el patrón tartán fácilmente entre los guantes extraviados y los maniquíes recubriendo las estanterías. "Y ustedes están reunidos," sonríe mientras le entrega la bufanda de vuelta a Louis.  


"Muchas gracias," Louis sonríe, "Estaba muy frío caminando de vuelta a la oficina y no podía pensar porqué."  


Harry sonríe de vuelta. "Hey," dice titubeante, poniendo su pulgar en dirección a su casillero, "¿te importaría si tomo mi bolsa de la sala de descanso y luego podríamos caminar de vuelta a la entrada?"  


Charlan un poco más mientras serpentean por el museo a la sala de descanso Este sonde Harry accede rápidamente a su casillero y extrae su abrigo y su mochila, listo para ir a casa después de un día en sus pies. Están a punto de decir adiós mientras se paran en la entrada del frente, el barullo de Londres encontrando los oídos de Harry por primera vez desde las 7.15, cuando el rostro de Louis se pone serio y se para derecho, elevándose sobre Harry casi por una cabeza. "Hey, ¿tal vez te gustaría tomar un café alguna vez?"  


Harry está en shock por un momento, nunca pensó que Louis realmente lo ofrecería, pero es rápido para responder con una obvia afirmación. "Lo amaría," dice tímidamente, cepillando una mano a través de su flequillo.  


Intercambian números y Louis sostiene gentilmente la mano de Harry por un momento antes de darle un apretón, dándole una sonrisa y un suave adiós. Es tragado por el murmullo de la ciudad que había sido ahogado, y mierda. Harry está tan jodido.  


xxx

Las mañanas de domingo para Harry siempre han sido té y tostadas de mantequilla de maní, quedarse durmiendo y clima lluvioso. Son su día libre de su ocupado trabajo, un día para sí mismo, un día en su pequeño, apartamento estudio. Las mañanas de domingo son regar las plantas de la casa y cocinar la cena de esa semana, congelándola. Usualmente también son también su día libre de su teléfono, optando por viejas películas y novelas clásicas en vez de las redes sociales.  


Aunque no hoy. Hoy es levantarse a las 8am y vestirse antes de su taza de té de la mañana, porque hoy está saliendo con Louis. Habían planeado reunirse en una pequeña cafetería justo al lado de Hyde Park a las 11, y él necesitaba estar listo. Hay un atuendo colgado en las puertas de su guardarropa, el cual se pone rápidamente antes de sentarse para su rápido desayuno. Su teléfono tintinea con un texto de Louis y casi escupe su té con emoción, ansioso por leer lo que dice. "Emocionado por hoy, mi amor. ¡Vístete cálido!"  


Louis había sido muy atento durante el último par de días en que habían intercambiando textos, siempre asegurándose de que Harry había comido y estaba cuidando de sí mismo. Era agradable sentirse atendido y cuidado por alguien. El último par de meses desde que se había graduado de la universidad se había sentido un poquito solitario en algunas áreas mientras todos sus amigos estaban ocupados con sus nuevos trabajos o sus Maestrías, y con su familia tan lejos había sido difícil mantenerse a flote a veces. Louis había venido y cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.  


Se sube al metro a las nueve y media, no sintiendo enteramente aprensión por el recorrido ahora que sabe que hay en el otro extremo. No puede pagar vivir en el centro de la ciudad, pero es suficientemente afortunado para vivir en Lewisham que no está terriblemente lejos. Sin embargo, en transporte público le toma una hora y diez minutos, dos buses y un largo viaje en la línea Victoria antes de estar sentado en la cafetería con su segundo té del día apretado entre sus dedos. Son las 10:51 cuando Louis entra a zancadas por la puerta, vestido en un abrigo largo y la misma bufanda de tartán. Ubica a Harry casi de inmediato y camina confiadamente desde la puerta a la pequeña mesa en la esquina de la tienda.  


Está ruidoso y lleno mientras los turistas luchan para escapar de la implacable lluvia, pero todo parece disiparse una vez que Louis está sentado frente a él con una sonrisa pintada a través de su rostro. Las manos de Harry agarran su taza apretadamente, buscando el calor de su caliente taza de té. "Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar por mí, amor," dice Louis mientras se quita su abrigo y bufanda, alcanzando las manos de Harry. Las sostiene estrechamente es las suyas, muy tibias para haber estado afuera por mucho tiempo y Harry se pregunta cómo habría llegado a la cafetería.  


"Está bien," dice en respuesta, "yo estaba temprano de todos modos. No sabía cómo serían los buses."  


"¿No tuviste que venir lejos, o sí?" pregunta Louis.  


"Bueno, vivo en Honour Oak, así que fue un poco de una excursión pero está bien, estamos aquí ahora."  


Louis se levanta para conseguirse una bebida. "Bueno, te llevaré a casa más tarde así no tienes que enfrentar el metro de nuevo," guiña.  


Vuelve con un café negro humeante en su taza blanca, el platillo equilibrando una menta y una galleta de chocolate de cortesía. Poniéndolo en la mesa, mira a Harry. "Sé que hemos estado hablando este último par de días pero siento que aún hay muchas cosas básicas que no sé acerca de ti," dice formalmente antes de beber de su taza, mirando sobre el borde.  


Realmente es verdad. Habían hablado un montón acerca de lo estaban haciendo y cómo estaban yendo sus días, habían coqueteado incesantemente, pero Harry no tenía idea acerca de su familia o su trabajo. Aunque era agradable, llegar a saber estas cosas en persona en vez de verlas explicadas en una pantalla.  


"¿Por qué no empezamos con lo básico, entonces?" propone Harry. "Dime cuantos años tienes y qué haces y luego yo haré lo mismo."  


Louis toma otro sorbo de café, considerando cuidadosamente la proposición antes de mirar hacia Harry una vez más. "Bueno, tengo 27 y soy el fundador y CEO de una cadena de panaderías que está en algunas ciudades y pueblos a través del país." Lo dice tan despreocupadamente que es casi como si no fuera una gran cosa el que él es un exitoso hombre de negocios a la edad madura de 27. Sin embargo lo es. Definitivamente lo es.  


"Realmente no puedo competir con eso, pero tengo 22," ofrece, tímido mientras revela su vida a un hombre tan exitoso como lo es Louis, "y soy un guía turístico y consejero en el Museo de Londres. Me gradué apenas el año pasado y trabajé en una tienda por un tiempo antes de aterrizar en el trabajo en el museo y tener mi vida realmente empezando." Él definitivamente no encuentra la diferencia de edad. Definitivamente no. Ni un poquito.  


"¿Entonces fuiste a la Uni en Londres?"  


Harry tararea. "Sí, pensé que sería uno de los mejores lugares para estudiar historia porque ha sido, como, el pináculo de la historia Británica por tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Y quería estar en el centro de eso y también estar rodeado por tantos museos... y sí." Se desvía cuando se da cuenta de que está divagando sólo un poco, no queriendo aburrir a Louis en la primera cita.  


"Eso es tan interesante, Harry," dice Louis suavemente, ni una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz. Es agradable tener a alguien tan listo para escucharlo, aceptando tanto sus ambiciones e intereses, especialmente uno tan aburrido como lo es la historia. "Sabes, siempre quise seguir música."  


"¿En serio?" Hace un ademán hacia la galleta restante en el platillo de Louis con una mirada interrogadora y Louis asiente afectuosamente. "Sí, me mudé a Londres sólo para eso cuando tenía 18," dice con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. "Pero luego me di cuenta de que necesitaba hacer de lo que vivir, y amaba la idea de tener mi propio negocio de igual manera. En el sixth form* estaba fascinado con economía y apliqué para la universidad... El resto es historia en realidad." Se da cuenta del no intencionado juego de palabras y ambos se ríen, la atmósfera relajada y cómoda.  


"¿Que tipo de música?" Pregunta Harry, sumergiendo la galleta de Louis es su té.  


"Bueno, canto un poco, pero era piano por lo que estaba apasionado. Tocaba el piano en un restaurante Italiano en Hammersmith mientras estaba en la Uni, las noches encajaban bien, pero decidí que negocios era la ruta en la que me volvería más exitoso y se sintió correcto. Empecé en una pequeña panadería cuando tenía 22, y despegó desde ahí."  


"Es usted mucho más interesante de lo que parece, Señor Tomlinson," Harry suspira en ligera fascinación.  


Louis se ríe ante eso, y una vez más Harry siente como que se ha ganado el sol.  


_(*Sixth Form: etapa opcional de la secundaria compuesta de dos años, centrada en preparar a los estudiantes para los exámenes A-Levels, los cuales mejoran las posibilidades de ingresar a la universidad)_  


xxx

Deciden ir a caminar una vez que la lluvia se calma, y Louis rápidamente toma la mano de Harry entre la suya. "¿Eres bastante pequeño, no?" dice, mirado hacia abajo al otro hombre. La mano de Harry luce tan pequeña en la suya mientras deambulan a través de Hyde Park.  


"No me lo recuerdes," Harry hace un puchero, "alcancé mi máximo cuando tenía 14 con 5'4 (162cm apox.) y nunca pude crecer otra pulgada. Era lo peor en la uni cuando todo el mundo se burlaría y los chicos en el pub nunca pensaban que yo era legal."  


"Pues yo creo que es lindo, amor," dice Louis, inclinándose ligeramente para poner un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Harry. "Además sólo eres una cabeza más pequeño que yo."  


"¡Sin embargo soy tan flacucho! Mi mejor amigo Niall siempre era lo mismo pero se reforzó el año pasado cuando empezó a comer mejor y sólo creció un poco, ¡así que ahora estoy sólo en mis luchas!" se queja dramáticamente, bordeando en lo petulante.  


"Pues yo creo que luces maravilloso, cariño," sonríe Louis. "¿Que tal un perro caliente?"  


(Comen sus salchichas mientras se sientan en bolsas plásticas para cubrir la madera empapada de la banca: Louis tiene mostaza cubriendo su rostro y Harry ha embutido demasiado en su boca, pero se están riendo tan fuerte que no importa. Nada se ha sentido como esto antes.)  


  


Harry sugiere que encuentren otra cafetería o librería para sentarse ahora que están tan lejos de la cual en la que empezaron, y Louis toma su mano y lo lidera por un par de calles hasta que llegan a un pequeño café lleno de mimbre y cojines.  


Se ubican en un sofá con tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente, y Harry se siente cómodo y a salvo con Louis. Están en extremos opuestos de sofá, robando miradas al otro mientras sorben sus bebidas en un cómodo silencio. Está lloviendo afuera, las gotas de lluvia haciendo patrones en el vidrio de la ventana detrás de ellos pero hay un fuego rugiente al otro lado de la tienda y ellos están cómodamente acurrucados en el mueble. "¿Qué te hizo ir al museo el otro día?"  


Louis se ríe entre dientes calladamente para sí mismo ante la pregunta y bebe un poco más de su chocolate antes de responder. "Estoy tratando de organizar una fiesta para la oficina, verás," empieza, risa bailando en sus ojos mientras mira hacia su cita. "Nuestra Fiesta de Navidad fue una absoluta parodia, así que pensé que podría organizar una para el fin del año financiero en Marzo. Realmente me gustaba la idea de ambientarla en algún tipo de era histórica pero necesitaba algo de inspiración así que nos anoté a mi y a Liam, él es mi director de Finanzas, en tu tour."  


Los ojos de Harry están brillando con anticipación. "¡Tienes que dejarme ayudarte! Deberías venir el miércoles al recorrido de historia moderna porque allí habrá mucho más que podrías hacer fácilmente. Me refiero, ¡los años veinte es la primera cosa que viene a mi mente! Hay muchos disfraces en línea ¡y podrías tener la cultura perfecta con un poco de Jazz y el Charleston! Podría decirte algo acerca de las comidas también y..."  


"Harry," Louis lo interrumpe con una risa, "pos supuesto que te dejaré ayudarme, ¿a quién más pediría, hm?"  


Bajo y levemente avergonzado, Harry se sienta de vuelta en su asiento y entierra su rostro en el borde de su taza. Mira hacia arriba tímidamente y asiente ligeramente en respuesta a la expectante, cordial mirada que se le está dando. "Sí, está bien."  


Louis no se queda en el tema, sino que avanza. "¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?"  


xxx

Harry despierta al día siguiente a un texto de Louis. "Disfruta tu día libre, cariño. ¡Desayuna y relájate hoy!"  


Gira sobre su espalda con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro mientras responde, "¡Lo haré! Ten un buen día en el trabajo, amor. Escríbeme más tarde x"  


Mientras sorbe su té y come su tostada de mantequilla de maní, lee la edición de este mes de History Magazine de la BBC, absorto en las maravillas de los dramas de la familia Eduardiana. Piensa que por eso es que ama tanto la historia, todos los rumores y el sexo, los escándalos que afectaron la política que afectó el futuro de la sociedad Británica, el futuro en el que él está viviendo ahora. Piensa en 1509 y en cómo la población de su ciudad solía ser 60,000, pero ahora está arrastrándose con 8.8 millones de habitantes. Piensa acerca de los cambios a los impuestos en el período de la Modernidad Temprana y cómo estos generaron cambios sociales que podrían estar relacionados con la Revolución Industrial.  


Piensa en cómo todas estas cosas conducen al Museo de Londres, y cómo conoció a Louis.  


xxx

La mañana del martes, llega al museo sólo media hora antes de su turno, escogiendo en cambio pasar la mañana en el teléfono con Louis, charlando acerca de su día anterior y compartiendo más y más narrativas acerca de sus pasados y sus presentes y sus futuros. Tiene una expresión de felicidad fijada permanentemente a su rostro, y ni siquiera está triste acerca del hecho de que está varado en comisariado todo el día, ayudando al Director del Museo a clasificar las nuevas llegadas y escribiendo descripciones, listas para ser enviadas a la compañía de grabado que utilizan.  


Ben es un hombre interesante. Tiene la habitación cuando está en ella, pero siempre ha intimidado a Harry con su estatura, voz profunda y confianza. Sin mencionar sus opiniones controversiales que nunca ha tenido problema expresando. Está crujiendo sus nudillos sobre una momia Egipcia cuando Harry camina dentro y sabe que está allí por un largo día. Piensa cosas buenas.  


Termina a las cinco en un martes, más tarde de lo normal y camina a la estación de bus con Linda como hacen cuando sus horarios coinciden. El clima está frío pero no es mordaz, las nubes proporcionan una cubierta sobre Londres mientras avanza por las concurridas calles. "¿Artes Marciales esta noche?" Le pregunta a su amiga, codeando su brazo mientras entran a la estación.  


"Lo sabes," ella guiña. "Ten cuidado mañana, estamos aprendiendo un rutina nueva."  


Se detienen justo antes de llegar a la garita de Harry. "Me asustas hasta la muerte," dice seriamente.  


"Adiós, Harry," canta Linda mientras se aleja.  


xxx

"¿Estarás en el recorrido hoy?" Harry le escribe a Louis mientras se sienta en su segundo bus al trabajo. Mira fuera de la ventana a los caminos de Londres que pasan, queriendo estar en Battersea tan pronto como sea posible. Son dos recorridos hoy y termina a las 2, pero conociendo al gerente en servicio hoy, estará atado haciendo al menos una media hora extra de clasificación o documentación. Cuando está vagando por las galerías se siente calmado y sereno, rodeado por la historia que conoce y la historia que quiere conocer, no ansioso y expectante como lo hace ahora.  


"Lo siento mucho cariño, pero ha surgido algo. No podré hacerlo. :("  


Su corazón se hunde y él reposa su cabeza contra el frío, vibrante vidrio. Decepción y ansiedad hacen su camino a través de sus huesos mientras se da cuenta de que todo lo que maquinó para hoy no estará pasando; no llegará a compartir sus partes favoritas de la historia, las partes que no le importan a nadie, con Louis. No llegará a verlo escuchar con intención mientras Harry le dice todos los problemas en que los políticos Rusos se metieron.  


Su parada llega, y de repente no quiere estar más en Battersea.  


La sonrisa tirante que usa por la mayoría del recorrido hace a su pancita retorcerse y girar y se siente como un fraude mientras habla acerca de la Revolución Industrial y los impactos que tuvo en el mundo entero, particularmente India. Hay un rostro faltante mientras lleva a su grupo a través de la exhibición de la Primera Guerra Mundial y habla acerca de cómo el anuncio de Navidad de Sainsbury miente acerca del impacto de la tregua en 1914. Las paredes del museo sostienen sus secretos mientras él hace su mejor esfuerzo en perderse en lo que más ama.  
(Si se salta la galería de los Años Veinte, nadie tiene que saber.)  


Harry se lanza dentro de la historia que lo rodea incluso más por el resto del día, habla incluso más de lo que usualmente lo hace en el segundo recorrido, se asigna un nuevo visitante cada nueva galería y explica todo en lo que puede pensar, comparte los más raros, bizarros datos que conoce en cada sala. Ayuda el que los turistas se lo tragan todo, haciendo más preguntas, y riendo hacia su feliz, entusiasmada fachada. Cuando el recorrido acaba sus propinas son las mejores que ha tenido este mes y piensa que tal vez necesita sentirse irracionalmente triste sobre CEOs ridículamente en forma más seguido.  


Esquivando al gerente, deja el museo a las 2 en punto, ofreciendo sólo un pequeño saludo a Linda y Terry desde el otro lado del corredor principal antes de cerrar su abrigo y ondear a través de las concurridas aceras a la estación de bus.  


"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?" Le había escrito Louis sólo diez minutos antes de que revisara su teléfono cuando está en el primer bus a casa. Sabe muy bien que ha sido un poco (muy) dramático sobre algo tan pequeño como Louis perdiéndose un recorrido al que nunca había realmente accedido de cualquier manera, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Las cosas solo se sintieron tan bien con Louis que él había esperado que todo fuera navegando suavemente y perfecto de inmediato, sin importar cuan estúpido e irrealista eso fuera.  


"Estuvo bien," escribe cuidadosamente. "Te extrañé :)" Sus dedos revolotean sobre el botón de 'enviar' por un momento antes de de oprimirlo y apagar rápidamente su teléfono. Está feliz de que Louis le escribió. Está feliz de que puede avanzar de reacciones excesivas y está feliz de que las cosas pueden ir de vuelta a lo normal. Además, Louis nunca tiene que saber que él se molestó tanto.  


xxx

Las siguientes semanas son las más brillantes que Harry ha experimentado nunca. Está haciendo recorridos por todas las diferentes partes de museo casi todos los días después de que su jefe notara cuan popular se estaba volviendo con los turistas, y llega a compartir con mucha gente las partes de la historia que creyó que no le importaban a nadie. Hay una clase de historia de GCSE que viene a hacer el recorrido y tiene algunas charlas geniales con algunos estudiantes entusiasmados, fascinados por lo que él tiene que para decir. Hay un dinamismo en sus pasos, y es todo ayudado por la relación que está desarrollando con Louis.  


El primero de Febrero, Harry corre fuera de la entrada principal y se lanza hacia Louis, quien está esperando con un cigarrillo y una sonrisa. Sus brazos se envuelven apretadamente alrededor de Harry, el apretado abrazo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría esperar. "Feliz cumpleaños, querido," murmura en el cabello de Harry antes de que se separen. Harry sonríe en respuesta mientras Louis agarra su mano y tira de él en dirección a la calle, llamando un taxi. "Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a mi lugar por algunas películas y cena hecha en casa," dice Louis con un tono de interrogación.  


Harry lo besa en la mejilla mientras acepta, y es sólo cuando Harry oye a Louis decir "Kensington" al conductor que comienza a preocuparse ligeramente. Él claramente es pudiente y sofisticado y Harry sólo no. Podría ser temprano para decir, pero siente como si él y Louis tienen algo bueno y sabe que no dejará que unos miedos insignificantes se interpongan el camino de su felicidad.  
(Aunque no hace que los pensamientos ansiosos desaparezcan, son calmados cuando Louis pone una mano aliviadora en la rodilla de Harry.)  


Louis posee una casa con terraza en Kensington, de buen tamaño y costosa, y pone una mano en la pequeña espalda de Harry mientras caminan por los escalones blancos a la puerta delantera. Le quita el seguro y entran en el corredor donde un gran, perro rizado los recibe. Louis se agacha para darle un abrazo inmediatamente: "Este es Clifford," dice.  
Harry se le une tentativamente en el piso del corredor blanco. "Es maravilloso."  


"Supongo que tengo una cosa por los tipos de cabello rizado," Louis guiña antes de levantarse y quitarse su abrigo y zapatos. "Deja tus cosas en cualquier lugar en el corredor."  


Harry sigue a Louis hasta la cocina y se sienta en la isla, ligero sonrojo residiendo en sus mejillas como resultado del comentario de Louis. "¿Has ido algo más lejos en planear tu fiesta de oficina?" Pregunta, jugueteando con un tazón de fruta puesto frente a él.  


Louis tararea desde donde está haciendo algo de té para ellos, "Tenemos un lugar y una fecha fijada para el 29 de Marzo. Estoy dispuesto a planificar los detalles más tarde si tú lo estás."  


Harry lo lleva con calma. "Obviamente," dice, todo relajado y todo, "suena bien, no hay problema." Definitivamente lo logró. Ni siquiera piensa en cómo la fiesta marcará tres meses desde que se conocieron.  


Louis se ríe ligeramente y se gira para darle su té, cariño brillando en sus ojos. "Suena excelente, amor."  


Se concentran en hacer la cena, Harry cortando los vegetales y preparando la pasta, delegando el trabajo de poner el hervidor para la olla y servir el vino a Louis, quien se mostró bastante imposible desde los primeros momentos. "¿Cómo es que sobrevives realmente?" Harry se ríe mientras Louis pierde el centro del tomate y cubre por poco su pulgar mientras el cuchillo se desliza.  


"No lo sé," se ríe. "Ofertas de comida de Tesco y comida para llevar, para ser honesto."  


"McDonald's fue fundado en 1940" dice Harry, hirviendo la pasta mientras prepara la salsa. "Es medio raro porque nunca los ves siendo construidos ¿verdad? Sólo están ahí como si hubieran estado antes que los dinosaurios."  


"Realmente eres bastante un nerd de la historia, ¿no es así?" dice Louis, entretenido.  


"Oh no," se ríe, "vi eso en su Twitter el otro día."  


  


Ambos están llenos con pasta y vino para el momento en que se sientan con un bloc de papel y la mente para planear la fiesta. "De acuerdo, los años Veinte," dice Louis, cruzando sus ojos mientras intenta enfocarse en el papel.  


Harry está riéndose irremediablemente en su copa de vino, "estrellas de cine umm, el Chive- el chuckston... Charleston."  


"Baile," concuerda Louis, escribiéndolo desordenadamente en la parte de arriba de la página. "Películas."  
(Terminan quedándose dormidos uno contra el otro en el sofá, ebrios en vino y lo que se siente bastante como el comienzo de algo genial.)  


Louis despierta la mañana siguiente con Harry tarareando alguna canción de la banda sonora de Love Actually golpeando alrededor de su cocina. Su espalda está adolorida por dormir en alguna posición incómoda en el sofá y cruje mientras se pone de pie. Hay una leve jaqueca traqueteando a través de su cráneo, por el alcohol o el dormir de mierda, no está seguro. "Buenos días, cariño," dice tan pronto como se recarga contra el marco de la puerta en la cocina, "pero que encantadora vista para ver."  


Harry está solo en la camisa que Louis le había prestado después de la cena anoche y sus boxers, cabello hecho un lío y rostro sonrojado. Huevos y judías están cocinándose en la estufa y él todavía está sosteniendo una cuchara de madera en su mano derecha. "Estaba a punto de despertarte," dice tímidamente. "Um. ¿Desayuno?"  


"Como si fuera a decir que no."  


Es ese domingo cuando ellos realmente se vuelven en planificar la fiesta. Harry hace la mayoría del trabajo, hace pequeñas tarjetas de sugerencias de disfraz y ayuda a Louis a encontrar a alguien que le mostrará a los invitados cómo bailar en la fiesta. "Las citas comenzaron en los 1920s realmente," dice Harry despreocupadamente sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa de café en su apartamento, deslizándose por disfraces de los 20s en línea, mientras Louis se sienta con algunos archivos que está clasificando.  


"De verdad," dice Louis, sorprendido. "¿Entonces tengo que agradecerles a los jóvenes de moda por tenerte como novio?"  


Harry levanta la mirada con una sonrisa. "¿Novio?"  


"Viniendo de un largo tiempo yo creo, amor," se ríe ligeramente, "estoy sorprendido de que ninguno de los dos lo haya dicho todavía."  


Harry se ríe, rostro radiante mientras abandona el computador en favor de encaramarse en el regazo de Louis y darle un buen beso viejo y gordo. Se siente justo como la primera vez y él espera que nada nunca se volverá viejo con Louis. "Voy a amarte un día," dice, y lo dice en serio.  


xxx

Louis termina invitando a Harry a la fiesta de la oficina porque por supuesto que lo hace. Esta marca el aniversario de tres meses de cuando se conocieron, y Harry le lleva un pequeño regalo. Una diminuta estatua de Galileo se siente pesada en su bolsillo y se siente como si estuviera sosteniendo una promesa, algo que se instala apretado en su garganta y profundo en su estómago.  


"¡Haz!" grita su novio tan pronto como lo ubica desde el otro lado de la habitación, vestido como un caballero propio de 1920s. La fiesta está viento en popa, y la gente está picando en huevos condimentados y sándwiches integrales, justo como él había sugerido.  


"Hola, amor," dice una vez que lo alcanza, voz alta para ser oída sobre la música. Agarra una copa de champaña de un mesero pasando y golpea ligeramente la ginebra de Louis en un brindis antes de tomar un sorbo. "¿Está yendo bien hasta ahora?"  


"Todo el mundo ama el Charleston," ríe Louis, haciendo un gesto hacia la pista de baile donde incontables empleados están balanceando sus rodillas y golpeando sus talones.  


"Obviamente." Rueda sus ojos antes de beber de un trago lo último de su champaña y abandonar la copa en una mesa cercana. "Aquí," dice, ofreciendo su mano a Louis, "¿baila conmigo?"  


Lucen como tontos, ambos vestidos en tartán, Louis en un traje y Harry en un enterizo; están achispados y felices, bailando alrededor del otro. Irremediablemente enamorados. La canción cambia a una lenta, la voz de Norah Jones rodeándolos. Harry mira arriba hacia su novio, el mundo girando al rededor de su cabeza mientras se pregunta como tuvo tanta suerte. Las manos de Louis encuentran su cintura mientras encajan como piezas de un rompecabezas. Harry ubica su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Louis, escucha su corazón mientras el mundo se ralentiza.  


_You're the only one who can turn me back on..._  


  


Están acostados en la cama de Louis esa noche, dedos bailando lentamente sobre el cuerpo del otro cuando lo dice por primera vez. "Lou," dice, voz callada y agitada, cabeza descansando en el pecho de su novio.  


Louis tararea, pecho vibrando mientras roza sus dedos bajo la gran camiseta de Harry, trazando el contorno de su cintura.  


"¿Sabes cuando dije que iba a amarte un día?" Su voz es tan pequeña, asustado de ser rechazado, pero intrépida en la cara de su amante. "Creo que es hoy."  


Las manos de Louis dejan de trazar su piel y se colocan en un abrazo firme a su alrededor. "Yo te he amado desde que me dijiste todo acerca de Galileo, cariño."  


Harry se sienta cuando recuerda. "Espera aquí un segundo." Se arrastra fuera de la cama y corre escaleras abajo al bolsillo de su abrigo, dedos apretándose al rededor de la pequeña estatua de vidrio envuelta en capas de papel seda, cinta azul y papel de burbujas. Empujando para abrir la puerta de la habitación, sostiene la estatua tras su espalda con una mano. "Te tengo un pequeño algo."  


"Que coincidencia," dice Louis, sentado en la cama, cobijas haladas hasta su cintura, exponiendo su pecho desnudo. Alcanza bajo la mesa de noche y saca una caja pequeña, envuelta en listón verde. Harry se sienta junto a Louis en la cama, piernas dobladas bajo él mientras le entrega regalo. "¿Al mismo tiempo?"  


Saca el listón y levanta la tapa para revelar un collar con un grabado de metal 2D del modelo del universo de Kepler. Levantando la mirada, ve a Louis sosteniendo la estatua de Galileo y encuentran los ojos del otro al mismo tiempo. "Lou," respira.  


"H," dice Louis, voz temblorosa.  


(Se siente incluso más como una promesa, una garantía de algo aún en sus comienzos, algo con un futuro y una certeza que no será retirado. Se sostienen uno al otro más apretado de lo que habían hecho antes, una segunda promesa que no será rota.)  


xxx

Dos años más tarde, Louis lanza sus llaves en el tazón de la puerta de enfrente de su casa compartida y patea fuera sus zapatos. La misma bufanda de tartán que los había traído a él y a Harry juntos es removida y colgada en las perchas y toma su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo así puede colgar eso también. Es raro para Louis llegar a casa a un hogar callado, y hoy no es la excepción: puede oír a su prometido escaleras arriba cantando junto a un álbum de Joni Mitchell y Clifford está mirando hacia afuera de la ventana de la sala de estar, ladrando a los transeúntes.  


Hay una nota garabateada en la escritura de Harry en la isla de la cocina que capta su atención mientras mueve la tetera, dedos apresurándose a tomarla.  


_Todo se resume a esto._  
_No me importa si somos olvidados un década después de nuestra muerte o siglos después de ello_  
_Sería feliz de ser una leyenda sólo para ti_  
_Algún día alguien verá esa foto que mi hermana tomó de nosotros y sabrá que había amor en el espacio entre tú y yo_  
_Y eso siempre será suficiente para mi._  


Todo se resume a esto, piensa Louis mientras se sienta en el taburete alto en medio de su cocina, piel ardiendo con el amor que mantiene dentro suyo, Harry Styles habrá indefectiblemente hecho historia en la huella de su propio ser, y eso siempre será suficiente para él.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
